Cuentos de hada inazuma: hoy,el feo durmiente
by Dawn-nee
Summary: En el Raimon van a hacer una obra de teatro,como semana dedicada al teatro,y los de segundo A van a representar una parodia de "la Bella Durmiente",pero yo no la llamaría bella después del protagonista al que han escogido. One-shot dedicado Someoka Ryuugo xD,mi amigo del alma.


En este fic vamos a usar el modo teatro por ser precisamente eso, obras de teatro. (siempre lo quise hacer xD)

Pues empecemos,pero antes,el disclamer que siempre nos jode a todos ¬¬ _Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y bla bla bla porque si no Someoka no tendría esa nariz que le deforma la cara -.-"_

* * *

Era la semana teatral en el Raimon,para ello,como dice el título,cada clase hará un teatro sobre un cuento...eso sí,debe ser original y el que gane se llevará un aprobado alto en lengua por no hablar de las vacaciones que tendrán los putos amos estos. ¿La primera obra? Pues la de segundo A (lo se,el orden a ellos le importa un comino ¬¬) _La Bella durmiente,_ protagonizada por el más feo de todos los inazuma...si señores,les hablo de Someoka Ryuugo.

Y allí estaban todos esperando a ver cómo sería el teatrillo,uno de ellos,el puto amo 2 (porque el 1 es Tsurugi xD),Atsuya Fubuki.

-A saber lo que harán estos de segundo Tachi.-Le dijo al rubio.-Conociéndolos seguro que harán alguno cursi.

-Cállate Atsuya,que el nuestro también lo es ¿No ves que el nuestro es...?-Empezó a decir Tachimukai.

-Que sí que sí,no se lo digas,encima que te llevaste el mejor papel ¬3¬-Le interrumpió este.

-No,no es verdad Atsuya.-Contestó rojo.

-Que sí,lo que tú digas ¬¬

-Ay ya empieza.

-A buenas horas joder.-Y se abre el telón y aparece Aki disfrazada de reina con Someoka en brazos,dios que dolor para parirle.

-.-.-.-

*Narrador Megane PV*

"Era un día precioso en el reino de los balones de fútbol,cuando el rey de los balones,Endo,había tenido un hijo con su esclava sexual,Aki. Es broma,Aki era la reina. La historia que habían tenido antes de su bebé fue muy rara. Para empezar,Endo se había casado con Natsumi,la cual le puso Endo los cuernos con Aki por accidente,y como Endo también había descubierto que Natsumi hacía magia negra...como que tuvieron que divorciarse. Aparte,Endo estaba realmente enamorado de su hada Kazemaru pero que esa es otra historia..."

Pues bien,ahora mismo,estamos en el día del nacimiento de su hijo,que era más grande que los padres y como que hay que tener mucha imaginación para parirle...

Rey Endo: Hay que ver mi reina,es increíble que hayamos tenido un bebé tan grande -.-"

Reina Aki: Eso te pasa por mentirme diciendo que eres estéril y haber metido mano más de lo normal ¬¬

Rey Endo: (pícaro) Pero no me digas que no disfrutaste ni nada ehhh

Reina Aki: E-eso no importa nada cariño,el caso es que...

Rey Endo: Joder,y ahora la gente querrá ver al bebé,tendremos que hacer una fiesta y puf,pos nada,a gastar dinero estando nosotros en crisis.

Reina Aki: Oye End...digo,mi rey. Que se supone que es motivo de alegría. Hagamosle una fiesta. Mira cariño,si se parece a ti.

Rey Endo: ¿Pero tú le has visto la cara? SE PARECE A UN MONO!

Bebé Someoka: OYE TÚ IDIOTA! EL QUE SE PARECE A UN MONO SERÁS TÚ

Rey Endo: Pero Someoka...

Bebé Someoka: (le coge del cuello de la camiseta) SERÁS IDIOTA,Y TÚ QUE TE PARECES A UN BALÓN DE FÚTBOL ¿QUÉ?

Rey Endo: Adiós que mono estás con el chupete Some-chan

Bebé Someoka: ¿SOME-CHAN? AHORA TE VAS A ENTERAR EN...PAPÁ!

Rey Endo: E-Espera hijo,¿y si te hacemos una fiesta?

Reina Aki: Eso lo propuse yo Endo ¬¬

Bebé Someoka: Pos vale papi. Mami,¿me das más leche?

Reina Aki: SOMEOKA PERVERTIDO (Le da un guantazo)

Bebé Someoka: (rojo y con el moflete hinchado) POR DIOS MAMÁ DEL BIBERÓN NO DE LA TETA!

Reina Aki: Ah vale ^^

Se cierra el telón.

Se abre:

"Entonces,los reyes invitaron a todo el reino,incluyendo sus hadas madrinas,las cuales no sabían que regalos darle. Y de repente se los dieron. Bueno,el único que podía era el Hada Kido porque los demás se le olvidaron sus varitas en casa"

Hada Goenji: Mi don es la belleza ^^

Hada Kido: Eso es imposible Goenji -.-"

Hada Kazemaru: Mi don es una bonita voz ^^

Hada Kido: Pero si ya la ha desarrollado -.-"

Hada Midorikawa: El mío es que tenga todo el helado del mundo ^^

Hada Kido: Es una princesa,por supuesto que tendrá helado si quiere -.-"

"Y mientras discutían,apareció la bruja,que tenía mejor cuerpo que las hadas ya que era mujer. Esa bruja no era otra que Natsumi Raimon."

Bruja Natsumi: Hey vosotros,¿cómo es que no estoy invitada?

Rey Endo: Es que no nos llegaba el dinero,joder con la crisis -.-"

El público se ríe.

Bruja: Si tú eres el rey

Rey Endo: Ya,y estoy en crisis

Bruja: ¿Sabes qué? esto me demuestra una cosa majestad,esto demuestra que no os importo nada

Rey Endo: ¿¡Pero qué dices!? Un poco más y level-5 me casa contigo de nuevo

Bruja: ¿¡ENCIMA ME TRATAS ASÍ REY ENDO!? PUES QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE LANZARÉ UN MAL DE OJO DE ESOS A TU HIJO

Rey Endo: No,si el mundo ya le ha castigado bastante con su _belleza_

Bebé Someoka: Y ESTE! OYE QUE SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI PADRE,DIME ALGO BONITO!

Rey Endo: PERO SOMEOKA,ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Bruja: Ah~ mirad,yo sigo enfada y eso pero...

Bebé Someoka: ¿POR QUÉ ME CREASTEIS AMORFO? MAMÁ ES GUAPA,SE SUPONE QUE TÚ ERES GUAPO...HASTA GOENJI ES MÁS GUAPO QUE YO

Hada Goenji: Ya lo se,soy todo un sex simbol (guiña un ojo a las chicas)

Bebé Someoka: ARG,¿POR QUÉ ESTA HADA SIEMPRE SE LLEVA TODAS LAS CHURRIS?

Hada Goenji: Porque soy muy guapo -^^- (naa,solo estás bueno :D)

Bruja: EH! NO ME IGNOREIS,SE ACABÓ. SOMEOKA RYUUGO TE CONDENO A QUE TE QUEDES DORMIDO PARA SIEMPRE A PARTIR DE LOS DIECISÉIS...CUANDO TE CLAVES UNA AGUJA EN EL DEO'

Bebé Someoka: ¿Y cuando tenga que hacer pis?

Bruja: No te preocupes,te haré sonámbulo ^^

Rey Endo: Natsumi,no molas,anda búscate un amigo ¬¬

Bruja: Y tú te crees guay ¬¬

Rey Endo: Es que soy guay ^^

Todos: Sí,sobretodo eso ¬¬

Y entonces la Bruja Natsumi se fue del escenario.

Hada Kido: Oh no,esto es horrible,¿qué hago? ¿cambio un poco el hechizo de Natsumi?

Bebé Someoka: ¿Pa' bien o pa' mal?

Hada Kido: Oye en esta obra yo soy el hada buena así que tú te callas ¬¬ ejem ejem. Bien,_Si ese puto embrujo hace que tengas que estar dormido hasta la muerte,que haya un rayo de esperanza y solo te deje despertar cuando te den un beso de amor._

Rey Endo: ¿¡PERO QUIÉN SE VA A ENAMORAR DE SOMEOKA!?

Hada Kido: Pues no se,digo yo que habrá alguien -.-"

Todos: (caída a lo anime)

"Y así pasaron los años. A pesar de la fealdad y la mala ostia de su hijo,Endo y Aki le tenían cariño y como que no tenían ganas de que se quedara dormido para siempre. Así que decidieron eliminar todas las ruecas y escondieron todas las agujas para que no estén al alcance de Someoka.

Y una tarde,mientras Someoka estaba con sus amigas las hadas (las cuales sus compañeros de clase dicen que no existen y que está loco...) ..."

Princesa Someoka: ¿Por qué coño llevo un vestido siempre si soy un hombre?

Hada Midorikawa: Porque queremos jugar a Misión Imposible,siendo tú un seme ^^

Princesa Someoka: A veces me dais miedo -.-"

Hada Goenji: Pues no es que tú seas una agradable compañía,das miedo cuando te enfadas

Princesa Someoka: (agarrándole de la camiseta) ¿QUE HAS DICHO GOENJI? HABER SI TIENES HUEVOS DE DECÍRMELO DE NUEVO

Hada Goenji: OYE QUE MIS HUEVOS SON SAGRADOS

Princesa Someoka: ¿PERO SERÁS...?

Hada Kazemaru: O-oíd chicos,¿qué tal si jugamos al escondite? ^^U

Todos: Buena idea Kazemaru ^^

Hada Kazemaru: Desde luego...que serían sin mí -.-"

Hada Kido: Y que lo digas -.-"

"Entonces una de las hadas,pa' ser exactos Midorikawa,se fue a contar mientras los demás se fueron a esconderse. Bien, pues nuestro protagonista Someoka,se fue a una torre,donde por casualidades de la vida había una vieja cosiendo. Además, le dijo que no hiciera ruido vaya ser luego que por culpa de la vieja le pillasen.

Más tarde,como no venían,Someoka,que se aburre mucho,cogió una aguja,y el mu' tonto va y se pincha ¿qué sucedió luego? pues nada,que se desmayó al ver la sangre.

Luego los reyes le llevaron a su cama..."

Rey Endo: Desde luego,mira que no se le puede dejar solo.

Reina Aki: (llorando) mi hijo...mi hijo...

Rey Endo: Oh vamos Aki,no es para tanto ^^U

Reina Aki: PUES SÍ PORQUE NADIE LO QUIERE,VA A MORIRSE NOOOOOOOOOO (y vuelve a llorar)

Rey Endo: (pensando) Bueno,creo que no es un buen momento para confesarle a Aki que en realidad estoy super-mega-hiper-ultra enamorado de Kazemaru...

Hada Kido: Bueno...pues yo ayudo a buscarle un novio ^^ ¿qué me dices Goenji?

Hada Goenji: ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que el don de la belleza es imposible para Someoka?

Hada Kido: Erm...sí

Hada Goenji: Pues así de imposible va a ser buscarle un novio al pobre Someoka

Hada Kido: No te preocupes Goenji,yo se de alguien que a lo mejor puede salvarlo

Hada Goenji: (pensamiento con tono de burla)yo se de alguien que a lo mejor puede salvarlo mina mina mina -3-

Se cierra el telón.

Se abre el telón.

"Y entonces el hada Kido,con sus poderes,llamó a un dragón que le llevó hasta un reino muy muy lejano,donde vivía un príncipe muy guapo,del que muchos princesos se enamoraron tiempo atrás,¿su nombre? Fubuki IV (xDxDxD).

En fin,el hada Kido,acompañada del hada Kazemaru,entraron en el castillo del príncipe Fubuki IV,burlando a la guardia y por supuesto,con magia...si es que hoy en día,con magia se consigue todo."

Fubuki IV: Vamos a ver si me aclaro...¿me estáis diciendo que soy el único que puede salvar al princeso Someoka de la muerte?

Hada Kido: Más o menos,tiene que ser correspondido por ti

Fubuki IV: Me dijeron que el princeso Someoka era realmente hermoso...

Hada Kazemaru: Solo por dentro su majestad,y si le dijeron que era guapo,es que os tomaron por un necio

Hada Kido: (le da un codazo haciendo que este aullara de dolor)

Fubuki IV: Bueno,me da igual,en realidad lo único que me importa de un princeso es que sea hermoso,pero bueno,si solo lo es por dentro...lo mejor sería pelarlo ^^

Hada Kazemaru: NO DIGÁIS BARBARIDADES MI SEÑOR

Fubuki IV: Oh vamos Kaze,era una broma. Pero estoy de guasa solo porque yo ya estoy con una persona

Hada Kido: ¿Tú? Fubuki IV,¿con compromiso? ¿con quién?

Fubuki IV: Eso no os incumbe hadas

Hada Kazemaru: Pero mi príncipe,usted era el único príncipe casadero del mundo,¿con qué princeso os casáis?

Fubuki IV: Oh...con una hada preciosa...tiene el pelo rojo y todo...es bellísima...y está de buena...

Hada Kido: Pelo rojo...

Hada Kazemaru: Que está muy buena...no hay duda

Hada Kido: Está con Natsumi -.-"

Hada Kazemaru: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Parece muy enamorado de ella

Hada Kido: Yo creo más bien que es un embrujo,porque a ver,a parte de Roccoco,¿quién se enamoraría de Natsumi?

Hada Kazemaru: ¿Y cómo deshacemos el embrujo?

Hada Kido: Muy sencillo,llamamos a Goenji y a Midorikawa y vamos a por ella

Hada Kazemaru: ¡Vayamos pues!

Se cierra el telón.

"Entonces las hadas se fueron a buscar a sus compañeras y se marcharon a matar a Natsumi. ¿Por qué? por asesinar a Someoka. Al final llegaron al castillo negro de la bruja Natsumi,donde ella resguardaba tranquila al ver que su maldición a Someoka había llegado,por fin,después de 16 años,se encontraba tranquila."

"Las hadas observaron pues,que Natsumi estaba realizando una fiesta en honor al maleficio,y que después de que ella diese el típico discurso sobre lo de que iba a llegar una nueva era,donde habrá una guerra contra el rey Endo y muchas cosas más,entre ellas matar a la pobre Aki que no tenía culpa de na',ella se fue a un calabozo donde tuvo preso a Fubuki IV,porque mientras Kazemaru y Kido habían ido a por sus compañeros,Natsumi había aprovechado para "raptar" al príncipe que estaba enamorado de ella."

Fubuki IV: Mi amor,¿por qué me encerráis aquí?

Bruja Natsumi: Porque es por tu seguridad...te prometo que mañana al amanecer todo se habrá acabado mi adorable Fubuki

Fubuki IV: ¿Tiene que ver con lo de las hadas de esta tarde mi amada?

Bruja Natsumi: No te preocupes amor,es solo hasta que mañana acabe,vendré pronto...(le encierra y habla en voz baja) no te preocupes Fubuki,al amanecer,ya no volverás a preocuparte...de todos modos,no lo llegarás a ver...jajaja (se fue)

"Ante eso,las hadas aparecieron a nada después de que Natsumi se marchase y decidieron liberar al príncipe Fubuki IV"

Hada Kido: Mi señor,raudo,tenéis que huir

Fubuki IV: MARCHAOS O LLAMARÉ A MI AMADA Y OS DETENDRÁ

Hada Midorikawa: ¿Qué? Pero si esa mujer solo te quiere ver bajo tierra,anda trae que te liberemos antes de que se despierte y os mate antes del amanecer

Fubuki IV: Mi amada jamás me haría eso,LARGAOS

Hada Goenji: Apartaos,a este solo se le debe de dar un par de ostias

Hada Kido: Goenji,no uses la fuerza bruta

Hada Goenji: ¿Que no? No hay poder más grande que el de la fuerza bruta (le pega un tortazo a Fubuki IV) hala,ya está

Hada Kazemaru: ¿PERO SERÁS IDIOTA? Podrías haberlo dejado tonto

Fubuki IV: (mareado) ¿pe...pero qué? ¿dónde estoy? ¿quiénes sois? liberadme inmediatamente

Hada Goenji: ¿Lo veis? el poder de la fuerza bruta lo vale,venga,saquémosle

"Y después de liberar al príncipe Fubuki IV,se dirigieron sigilosamente a la salida...iban a salir por el jardín cuando de repente se cruzaron con Natsumi,que estaba armada con una metralleta y empezaba a disparar a todos...pero el hada de los helados,Mido,lo contrarrestó convirtiendo las balas en helado. Luego Natsumi se convirtió en un dragón y un poco más y se carga al pobre Kido. Después el dragón cogió a Goenji y empezó a subir por la torre del castillo negro..."

Fubuki IV: Oh no,pobre Goenji

Hada Kido: Tranquilo su majestad,lo tengo todo controlado...oh oh,mi varita no funciona,PUTAS PILAS

Fubuki IV: ¿LAS VARITAS MÁGICAS VAN POR PILAS?

Hada Kido: ¿Y qué esperabas que fuera esto? Joder que esto no es jauja

Hada Goenji: (desde la torre) QUE ME COMEEEN

Fubuki IV: Un segundo ^^U

Hada Midorikawa: Mi varita está también sin pilas,arg,me gasté toda la energía en convertir las balas en helado...

Hada Kido: Eso solo descarta a Kazemaru

Hada Kazemaru: ¿Cómo? A mí me lo vas a decir encima,yo no me enfrento al bicho ese en mi vida

Hada Goenji: ¿¡QUERÉIS SALVARME YA!?

Fubuki IV: Está bien,iré yo. Dame un poco de tu poder Kazemaru y yo salvaré a Goenji

Hada Kazemaru: De acuerdo: _Espada Espadita Justa,por el poder que voy a otorgar,que Justa mate a esta feroz bestia_

"De repente,una gran espada con fuego azul apareció en las manos de Fubuki,el cual escaló la torre y luchó con el monstruo. Al final,Fubuki clavó la espada de fuego en el pecho del dragón,el cual acabó muerto y soltó a Goenji,que cayó en los brazos de Fubuki. ¿El final? Nada,que Goenji se enamoró de Fubuki."

"Luego,regresaron al castillo donde el feo durmiente dormía plácidamente mientras que la madre del princeso lloraba en los brazos del rey."

Rey Endo: (soltando a su esposa) Hada Kaze-chan,sabía que volverías...(abrazó a Kazemaru)

Hada Kazemaru: Sí...esto,majestad,la bruja Natsumi ha muerto...(Endo baja la mirada y luego se le ilumina)

Hada Kido: Y no solo eso...traemos al joven que puede salvar a Someoka

Reina Aki: ¿En serio?

Hada Kido: Claro que sí,lo acabo de decir

Hada Midorikawa: Venga Fubuki,besa al princeso Someoka

Fubuki IV: (toma aire y lo suelta) Ah~ está bien,que sea rápido...

"Pero antes de que Fubuki IV pudiera hacer nada,el hada Goenji pidió paso y se dispuso a hacer su magia,despertar a Someoka a ostias."

Hada Goenji: (le da un tortazo a Someoka)

Princeso Someoka: GOENJI GILIPOLLAS,¿ERES IDIOTA?

Hada Goenji: ¿Os lo dije o no? El poder de la fuerza bruta lo vale

Princeso Someoka: (le agarra de la camiseta) ¿A QUÉ VENIA ESA OSTIA?

Hada Goenji: Es que no podía permitir que Fubuki te besara

Todos: ¿?

Hada Goenji: (sonrojado) Lo que intento decir es...bueno pues eso,que me gusta Fubuki IV,hala,ya lo he dicho

Hada Kido: Así que...por eso no querías que fueramos a por Fubuki ¿eh?

Hada Goenji: Pues sí...

Fubuki IV: Mi hada...yo...desde que me pegasteis esa ostia,me había enamorado de ti...

Hada Goenji: ¿En serio?

Fubuki IV: (se quita el sombrero de príncipe) En serio...

"Y al final,Fubuki IV y el Hada Goenji se besaron porque estaban muy enamorados. Someoka nunca encontró el amor...es broma,se enamoró de un joven campesino y renunció a su vida como princeso por él,y se casaron claro,por no decir que Someoka recibió visitas de sus amigas las hadas. Pues veréis,el rey Endo le confesó sus sentimientos al hada Kazemaru y tuvo que divorciarse de la reina por dos razones,la primera fue Kazemaru y la segunda fue que la misma reina se había liado con el rey Ichinose,el vecino. ¿Guerras? ni una,ambos seguían siendo amigos. Y así acabó nuestra historia del feo durmiente..."

Fin...

Se cierra el telón.

...

Al acabar el espectáculo,la gente se levantó y empezó a aplaudir,el que más lo hizo fue Atsuya,que fue sin duda el que más le gustó el teatrillo en el que participó su hermano.

-Vaya Atsuya,veo que te ha gustado.-Le sonrió Tachimukai sabiendo como era Atsuya.

-Chs,¿qué dices? aplaudo porque mi hermano ha besado a su novio delante de todo el instituto y lo he grabado todo. Además,le hice unas fotos a Someoka con ese vestido rosa. No me ha gustado ni un poquito.

-No seas tsundere...quiero recordarte que el de Aphrodite toca después.

-¿Terumi?-Dijo sonrojado.

-Claro ¿quién si no?

-...-Pero la única respuesta de Atsuya sobre Tachimukai fue darle un abrazo a su amigo,que daba la casualidad de que estaba en su clase y estaban en la misma pandilla y bla bla bla. ¿Quién sería el siguiente curso? Pues el de segundo B,¿quién lo adivina?

* * *

Esperemos que os haya gustado,la verdad es que tenía ganas de poner a Someoka como prota en un fic,es que me cae muy bien y eso...naa,mejor me cae Fudo xD,espero que os haya gustado de verdad ^^

**Bye~nee**

**¿reviews por favor?**


End file.
